dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
HELLOVENUS
Profile *'Group name:' Hello Venus *'Korea:' 헬로비너스 (Hellobineoseu) *'Japan:' ハロービーナス (Harōbīnasu) *'China:' 你好金星 (Nǐ hǎo jīnxīng) *'Oficial fanclub name:' Hello Cupid *'Oficial fan color:' Lime Green *'Music genres:' K-Pop, Dance Pop *'Debut date:' 2012-May-12 *'Talent agency:' Fantagio Entertainment (Korea) Members *Alice (Leader, main vocalist and dancer) *Nara (Vocalist, visual and dancer) *Lime (라임) (Main rapper, main dancer and lead vocalist) *Seo Young (서영) (Lead vocalist and dancer) *Yoo Young (Lead dancer, lead rapper and vocalist) *Yeo Reum (Vocalist, dancer and maknae) Former Members *Yoo Ara (유아라) (Former leader, vocalist and dancer) (2012-2014) *Yoon Jo (윤조) (Vocalist and dancer) (2012-2014) About HELLOVENUS ;Pre-Debut Before the debut there were eight girls competing to stay in the group. By a process of elimination only seven remained by the final, the eighth, Da In, ended up being a member of the group Wassup. Then PLEDIS grabbed the trainees Nicole, Lime, Yoo Ara, and Yoon Jo, who were Pre-School Girls (trainees for After School), and along with the trainees of Fantagio Alice, Nara and Yoo Young, to make the group. However Nicole wanted to be part of the group After School instead and not Hello Venus. Pledis officially introduced her as an After School trainee, but it turned out to be a problem because PLEDIS had already admitted Ka Eun, who was going to debut in her place, so Nicole returned to the United States leaving the company. Pledis Entertainment collaborated with Fandagio Entertainment, an acting agency, to give Hello Venus their debut as actresses. According to reports offered by both agencies in a press release, the group had been prepared beforehand for their first single, the training had taken about a year and a half. Three of the members are from Fandagio Entertainment (Nara, Alice and Yoo Young) and three are from Pledis Entertainment (Yoo Ara, Yoon Jo, and Lime). Fandagio would be in charge of the promotional performances after its debut and Pledis would be in charge of the variety. ;More about HELLOVENUS TV Shows *To Be Continued (Naver TV Cast/MBC Every1, 2015) Ep. 11-12 *After School Bokbulbok (Nate/Hoppin/TV STore/BTV, 2013) cameo TV Show Theme Songs *''Can I Love You'' by Alice - My Only One OST (2018) *''I Need Flutter'' by Alice - Handsome Guy and Jung Eum OST (2018) *''It's Just Love'' - Cunning Single Lady OST (2014) *''Where Are You Now?'' - After School Bokbulbok OST (2013) Variety Shows *'2017:' Singderella (31/03/17) *'2017:' KBS Immortal Song (18/02/17) *'2015:' 비타민 VITAMIN (15.12.03) *'2015:' Let's Go! Dream Team II | 출발드림팀 II : The 2015 CISM World Games Special (2015.09.03) *'2015:' After school club (06.01.2015) *'2015:' YamanTV (Ep. 2,5) *'2014:' Idol School (Ep 15,16,17) *'2014:' Idol Battle (23.01.2014) *'2013:' Hello Beauty School *'2013:' Wonder Boy - with Boyfriend *'2013:' MTV Dairy *'2013:' Weekly Idol *'2012:' Birth of Venus *'2012:' Men's Qualifications - (Singing chorus with Yoon Jo) *'2012:' KBS Joy's Hug, with Yoo Ara & Yoo Young *'2012:' Happy Together, with Alice *'2012:' Hello Counselor, with Yoo Young *'2012:' Tooniverse's Superhero, with Yoo Young *'2012:' Weekly Idol, with NU'EST *'2012:' SBS 1000 Song Challenge, with Nara & Yoo Ara *'2012:' tvN ENews, with Alice Reality Shows *'2014:' Idol Battle (23/01/14) *'2013:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' Hello Beauty School *'2013:' SBS MTV Diary, with NU'EST *'2012:' Birth of Venus Concerts *Hello Venus - 1st Concert (22/06/13) Concert Participations *2016 K-Content Fair - M Super Concert (15/10/16) *Sports World 11th Anniversary Concert (14/10/16) *Kyeoryong Country Cultural Festival (12/10/16) *2016 MU:CON (8/10/16) *DMC Festival 2016 Asia Music Network Showcase (8/10/16) *2016 Introduction Global Market Festival (7/10/16) *2016 Korea Sale Festa (30/09/16) *Hot Hatch Festival (24/09/16) *The 10th Green Ribbon Marathon Festival (24/09/16) *U Clean Concert (28/05/16) *Busan, Korea Polytechnic campus (20/05/16) *South Korea Polytechnic unam the Polytechnic campus Gwangju (12/05/16) *Chung Cheong University's Arts Festival (11/05/16) *4th Anniversary Fan meeting (8/05/16) *K-Force Special Show (20/06/16) *K-Force Special Show (29/05/16) *Everyday Live Concert (15/06/14) *2014 KOCAF Korea Camping Festival (31/05/14) *Two Wheels of Dreams Event (27/05/14) *China Cultural Exchange Event (25/04/14) *WAPOP Concert (5/04/14) *KPOP Dream Concert Daegu (14/03/14) *Hoseo Uni Festival (24/09/13) *KORUS Festival (21/09/13) *Gyeongin Public Broadcasting (14/05/13) *Asia Love Sharing Concert (27/04/13) *Lotte World TBS FM Live Concert (9/03/13) *Kwandong University (5/03/13) *Gangnam University Orientation (26/02/13) *Mapu Art Centre Concert (20/09/12) Endorsements *Clean & Clear x Cleanser (2014) *Lime Odyssey (2013) Recognitions *'2015 Asian Model Festival:' Popularity Award *'2013 Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards:' Newcomer Award (Female Group) Trivia *Pledis Entertaintment was distributing 100,000 balloons in Gangnam prior to the group's debut as a promotional medium. External Links *Official Site *Official Fancafe *English Wikipedia *Official Twitter *Official Facebook *Official Youtube Category:K-Pop Group